


Поворот на 180

by Chif



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это АУ, написанное фактически по вот этому арту - http://radikal.ru/F/s46.radikal.ru/i111/1005/fb/8a3f57b5807d.jpg.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поворот на 180

\- Если вы согласны участвовать в нашей программе, приезжайте в Рим, - прохладный женский голос в телефонной трубке больше похож на робота из фантастических фильмов, но Реборн машинально кивнул. – Там, - продолжила девушка, - ровно в полдень на площади Цветов вас встретит наш человек.  
\- Как я его узнаю? – уточнил Реборн.  
\- Вам не нужно его узнавать, - невозмутимо сообщил она. – Мы надеемся, что наше сотрудничество состоится и будет плодотворным.  
\- А кто ещё будет… участвовать в этой программе? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Этого вам тоже сейчас знать ни к чему.  
\- Понятно, сплошные тайны, - хмыкнул Реборн и нажал на сброс.  
Интересное предложение обрести едва ли не бессмертие он получил месяц назад. Сначала, конечно же, посмеялся над ним и выкинул. Но потом пришло ещё одно письмо, и ещё одно. Реборн позвонил по предложенному телефону только на десятом, когда послание нашло его в Индонезии на сверхсекретном задании от Девятого босса Вонголы.  
И предложение стать аркобалено его заинтересовало. Он всегда считал себя умным и рациональным человеком, а потому пройти мимо возможности никогда больше не быть под подозрением, выполняя свою работу, не мог.  
И даже необходимость оставить некоторые взрослые удовольствия его почти не смущала – детское тело вряд ли будет доставлять ему такие проблемы.  
Реборн сел на корточки перед открытым чемоданом с оружием и выбрал один из пистолетов. По стволу тут же скользнуло что-то зелёное и быстро скрылось под его пиджаком.  
\- Леон, - хмыкнул Реборн, - очень скоро я изменю форму почти как ты.  
Наверное, ему следовало бы оторваться напоследок и проделать всё, что скоро будет ему не доступно. Сходить в какой-нибудь бар, подцепить там жгучую итальянку без комплексов и прийти завтра на встречу небритым, с кругами под глазами и со сногсшибающим амбре перегара. Но вместо этой занятной культурной программы Реборн предпочёл перечистить всё своё оружие. В какой-то мере, это тоже было занятие из списка «сегодня в последний раз», ведь после становления аркабалено пользоваться без угрозы быть сметённым отдачей он сможет только Леоном.  
Аккуратно уложив в чемодан последний пистолет, Реборн поднялся с пола, с наслаждением потянулся и пошёл в спальню. У него оставалось четыре часа до самолёта, который должен был отвезти его в новую жизнь.

Полёт прошёл без происшествий, если не считать пару воздушных ям, и в аэропорту его тоже никто не арестовал. Поэтому Реборн спокойно взял такси и попросил высадить его за квартал до площади, неожиданно захотев прогуляться.  
Наверное, это решение стало роковым, потому что если бы он не принял его, то уже встретился бы с таинственным человеком, выключил телефон и ничего бы не узнал.  
Но оно было принято.  
Поэтому почти у самой площади, почувствовав вибрацию телефона в кармане, Реборн притормозил и нажал на вызов, поднеся трубку к уху.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Реборн, - послышался усталый голос Девятого, - ты срочно мне нужен.  
\- Я приеду через полтора часа, - отозвался он.  
Реборн осмотрел уже виднеющуюся площадь, заполненную людьми, посмотрел на зажатый в ладони телефон, еле слышно выругался и, развернувшись, пошёл в противоположную сторону.

До особняка Вонголы он добрался через час двадцать, дружески кивнул хранителю грозы, зачем-то нёсшему почётный караул возле кабинета босса, и вошёл.  
Открывшаяся ему картина была удивительна, потому что не каждый день дон самой влиятельной семьи в Италии ползает на коленях перед каким-то зарёванным малышом.  
\- Ну-ну, Цунаёши-кун, - умасливал ребёнка на японском Девятый, - посмотри, какой зайчик. Прыг-прыг, сейчас ускачет, не догонишь.  
Мальчишка затряс головой и сжался.  
\- Добрый день, - удивлённо поздоровался Реборн.  
\- О, - Девятый спешно поднялся на ноги, - хорошо, что ты так быстро приехал, друг мой.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ужасная трагедия, - босс нахмурился и как-то разом постарел лет на десять. Такое выражение лица Реборн у него видел только после идиотской революции, устроенной его обожаемым сыночком. – Внешний советник и его супруга…  
Дальнейших объяснений не требовалось. Реборн прекрасно знал, сколько человек мечтают прибить слишком умного Ёмицу лично, и сколько слишком его бояться, но были бы не против расквитаться чужими руками.  
\- А это? – Реборн кивнул в сторону мальчика.  
\- Савада Цунаёши, - печально ответил Девятый. – Цуна, слышишь? Дядя Реборн хочет с тобой познакомиться.  
Мальчик крепко зажмурился и прижал к себе подобранного с пола пару мгновений назад зайца.  
\- И что вы собираетесь с ним делать?  
Девятый тяжело вздыхает и просто говорит:  
\- Он будущий Десятый.  
У Реборна приоткрыл рот от изумления, и он впился в мальчишку взглядом, пробуя отыскать признаки будущего босса Вонголы. Пока он видел только напуганного до смерти ребёнка.  
\- У него потрясающей силы пламя, - задумчиво продолжил Девятый. – Ни у кого раньше не видел такого. Даже у моего… у Занзаса было слабее.  
\- Сложно в это поверить, - честно признался Реборн.  
\- У тебя будет время, - почему-то улыбнулся Тимотео.  
\- Значит, вы собираетесь оставить его здесь? – Реборн уже готов к положительному ответу, и следующим вопросом хочел поинтересоваться, зачем его вызвали так поспешно, но босс неожиданно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, как показала практика, из меня получается неважный отец. Да я и слишком стар, чтобы ребёнку было со мной интересно. Могу разве что раз в месяц побыть добрым дедушкой и подарить подарок.  
\- Тогда… кто?  
\- Ты, - улыбнулся Девятый.  
Реборн удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
\- Я? – переспросил он, хотя сам всегда ненавидел эту людскую привычку уточнять понятные вещи.  
\- Ты, - покорно подтвердил Девятый.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Я считаю, что из тебя получится прекрасный учитель, друг мой. Поэтому хотел попросить взять на воспитание юного Цунаёши.  
\- Но я не умею… я даже не знаю, что с детьми делать! – В этот момент Реборн был готов сказать всё, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от почётной обязанности гувернантки при молодом наследнике. И сейчас он очень жалел, что зачем-то решил прогуляться.  
\- Я уверен, что ты справишься, и через несколько лет Цуна станет достойным кандидатом на пост босса десятого поколения.

Реборн более-менее пришёл в себя только за воротами особняка. К сожалению, в этот момент он уже держал за маленькую ладошку зарёванного Саваду Цунаёши, который в свою очередь крепко прижимал к себе плюшевого зайца.  
Реборн подавил желание отвесить самому себе подзатыльник, напугав ребёнка ещё больше, и присел перед ним на корточки.  
\- Цунаёши, - позвал он и, когда тот поднял на него свои огромные карие глазища, спокойно продолжил по-японски: - меня зовут Реборн. Обойдёмся без «дядя», хорошо?  
\- Д-дедушка? – неожиданно заинтересовался Цуна.  
Реборна скривило.  
\- Просто по имени, - твёрдо произнёс он.  
\- Мама говорит, что просто по имени – это невежливо, - сообщил мальчик, от возмущения манерами дяди даже переставший рыдать.  
\- В Японии невежливо, - согласился Реборн, - но мы-то сейчас в Италии.  
Глаза будущего сурового боссы Вонголы увлажнились, и он снова разревелся, голося:  
\- Хочу к ма-а-а-а-аме!!!

На восьмой час общения с Савадой Цунаёши Реборн был готов взвыть и застрелиться. Вообще, он всегда считал себя очень спокойным, собранным и терпеливым мужчиной – человеку, не обладающему этими качествами, в его профессии было просто не выжить. Но этот ребёнок доводил его до ручки своим поведением.  
Он плакал, задавал шокирующие своей нелогичностью вопросы об окружающем мире, снова плакал, отказывался есть итальянскую еду, отказывался есть еду из японского ресторана, объяснив это её не-японистостью, требовал отвести его к маме прямо сейчас, до смерти перепугался Леона и снова плакал.  
Расслабиться Реборн смог только к вечеру, когда утомлённый изображением из себя ниагарского водопада ребёнок вырубился на свёрнутом одеяле прямо на полу.

\- Заберите его обратно, - шёпотом потребовал он у Девятого, опасаясь разбудить своего домашнего тирана.  
\- Я слышал, что ты прекрасно справляешься, Реборн, - добродушно отозвался Тимотео.  
\- Это от кого же?!  
\- От Диего. Прости, друг мой, но я попросил его присмотреть за вами первый день. Уж очень волновался за Цунаёши.  
\- Во-первых, - сухо сказал Реборн, - не смейте подсылать ко мне соглядатаев. А во-вторых, заберите своего ненаглядного Цунаёши обратно и волнуйтесь за него не дискретно.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - рассмеялся Девятый. – Я уверен, что вам будет очень весело, мальчики. Со временем.

Цуна привык к нему только через месяц.  
Перестал вздрагивать, перестал отшатываться в сторону, будто ожидая удара. Даже капризничать почти перестал.  
Вот только звать его на японский манер не прекратил.  
\- Реборн-джи-сан!  
\- Мы же учим итальянский, - укоризненно покачал головой Реборн, легонько стукнув мальчика по макушке пистолетом. – Если всё ещё испытываешь моральные терзания, зови меня «сеньор».  
\- М-мора… - попытался повторить Цуна, аж покраснев от натуги.  
\- Забудь, мы потом выучим это словосочетание. Что ты хотел?  
\- А можно я с Леоном поиграю?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну Ребо-о-о-орн-джи-сан!  
\- Я сказал «нет».  
\- Онега-а-ай!  
Ну да, капризничать он тоже пока не перестал.  
\- Мы всё ещё учим итальянский, бесполезный Цуна, - насмешливо хмыкнул Реборн и нахлобучил на ребёнка свою шляпу, которая скрыла лицо аж до самого носа.

\- Я его не заберу, - вместо приветствия сообщил Тимотео, привыкнув за несколько лет к наиболее популярной фразе гениального киллера.  
\- Да я и не прошу, - отмахнулся Реборн. – Просто хотел уточнить, не пришлёте ли вы кого-нибудь, кто присмотрит за вашим наследничком, пока я на задании.  
\- В Нью-Йорке кончились все няни? – удивился босс.  
Реборн взглянул на мальчишку, который сейчас увлечённо почти пытал Леона, выпрашивая у него пуленепробиваемый скафандр для игры в астронавтов и пришельцев.  
\- Нужную нам няню зовут Мэри Поппинс, и она в реальности не существует.  
\- Хорошо, - посмеиваясь, согласился Тимотео, - я пришлю пару наиболее подходящих нянь.  
\- Прекрасно, спасибо, - поблагодарил Реборн, а потом неожиданно громко рявкнул: - Цуна, не лезь туда, там пулемёт!  
\- Я знаю! - донёсся до Девятого звонкий мальчишеский голос.

\- Ты не должен больше так делать, понял?   
Реборн сидел в окружении оружия, патронов и карт с размеченным путём следования его жертвы. А позади него, уткнувшись встрёпанной головой ему в спину, едва ли не дремал завёрнутый в одеяло Цуна с разбросанными вокруг игрушками.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал он.  
\- И что ты понял? – коварно спросил Реборн.  
\- Не трогать оружие, не пытаться стрелять по банкам, не снимать одежду, которую сделал Леон и не злить дядю.  
\- Я давно разрешил звать меня по имени.  
\- Это невежливо, - мальчик громко зевнул. И уснул окончательно.  
\- Ох уж это японское воспитание, - буркнул Реборн, передёргивая затвор на пистолете.

Присланные Девятым няньки оказались хранителями грозы и урагана.  
\- Вы уверены, что справитесь? – скрупулёзно уточнил Реборн.  
\- Обижаешь, - возмутился хранитель грозы. – Чтобы мы и не справились с ребёнком?  
\- Этот ребёнок попадает в неприятности чаще, чем всё население Италии и Японии вместе взятое, - удручённо сообщил Реборн и поспешил выйти из квартиры.

\- Ребо-о-о-о-орн!!! – до боли знакомый голос был последним, что он слышал, прежде чем вырубиться. Чёрная пелена спала уже через несколько секунд. Наверное, от ужаса осознания того факта, что Цуна был здесь, как-то умудрившись убежать от своих нянюшек.  
\- Какого хрена? – прохрипел Реборн, прижимая руку к животу, из которого хлестала кровь, не переставая удивляться, кто это смог изобрести пулю, которая прошла сквозь одежду Леона как сквозь масло.  
\- Реборн, не умира-а-ай! - продолжал рыдать мальчишка у него на груди.  
\- Не верещи у меня над ухом, а то оглохну и придётся уйти на пенсию.   
\- Не умира-а-ай!  
\- Реборн, ты в порядке? – к ним наконец-то подбежали спохватившиеся хранители Девятого.  
\- Ты, блядь, американских боевиков насмотрелся? – ядовито поинтересовался Реборн. – Не видно что ли, что со мной всё просто чудесно?  
\- Не умира-а-ай, Реборн!  
\- Цуна! – Окрикнул он мальчика. Тот поднял заплаканные глаза. – Я не умираю, по крайней мере, не раньше того момента, как увижу, что ты не накосячишь в качестве босса. Понял?   
Цунаёши кивнул, неожиданно нахмурился, так что Реборн едва не застонал от дурного предчувствия внезапного вопроса.  
\- А что такое «хрена», «блядь» и «накосячишь»? – полюбопытствовал Цуна.  
\- Мадонна! – взвыл Реборн то ли от боли, то ли от возмущения. – Почему ты запоминаешь не то, что нужно?!  
\- Дедушка сказал, что очень полезно обращать внимание на детали.  
\- Ну не в ущерб же основной теме!  
Цуна пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Он продал моё оружие на чёрном рынке, потому что, цитирую: «я понял, что я пацифист, а убивать людей – это плохо и опасно». Заберите это чудовище немедленно!!!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Реборн, мальчик просто учится принимать самостоятельные решения.  
\- Посмотрим, что вы скажите, когда этот гений принятия решений отдаст на металлолом имущество Вонголы! – рявкнул Реборн и обречённо бросил трубку в стену.


End file.
